I Keep on Loving You
by Brighteyees
Summary: This is my first attempt at a song-fic. It just a look at different moments in Harry and Ginny's relationship Its a bit O.C.


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much i wish that was true I also do not own the Song _I keep on Loving You_ Reba McEntire does**

Love takes the patience of Job  
That's what my Mama always said  
Faith is the belief in something more than what you know  
That's what the Good Book says  
You gotta play the cards you got  
Who knows what fate is holding  
At times you gotta go without knowing where you're going

Harry was looking through an photo album reflecting on his relationship with Ginny it had been 6 years since she had passed and he remembered like it was just yesterday

_FLASHBACK_

Harry had entered the common room after one of Snape's dentitions to a great commotion Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup. Ginny ran at him telling the good news right before she kissed him in front of the whole house. He didn't even care that Ron had seen them. He was just glad the Ginny finally his. They dated for the rest of the year. Ginny being his girlfriend made dentition with Snape bearable; it didn't fell like the weight of the world was always in his shoulders.

That's why I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos  
I keep on lovin' you

Lord knows we've had our share of fights  
Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs  
We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds  
Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel  
Someday we're gonna look back  
Say look at us now

Then one day that all changed, Dumbledore had been killed by Severus Snape. At the funeral for Dumbledore Harry made a decision that he thought wasn't possible he had to break two hearts in order to win this war in order to protect Ginny, He broke her heart and he broke his heart. When he finally got to burrow safely on his birthday, Harry and Ginny had a fight. She wanted to know why Harry had suddenly changed his mind about their relationship after many nights of talks about getting married and having kids. Harry told her he still loved her but he couldn't take it if he lost her too in this war. When she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione where not returning for school because of some secret mission she wanted to know why she couldn't go with them and said she can take care of herself just like the rest of them but Harry just repeated his earlier statement. Harry did promise though before he left that he would come back for her and they would get married.

That's why I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos  
I keep on lovin' you

Finally the war was over Harry defeated Voldermort for good. It nearly killed Ginny when she thought that Harry had been killed, but it was just a trick to finally get rid of Voldermort. They got together the very next day Harry told her everything that had happened during the year he was on the run and he told her that he never stopped thinking of her the whole time.

Keep on lovin' you  
Through the I take it backs...I didn't mean it like thats  
I'd never hurt yous...Oh, I keep on lovin' you

They had gotten married the next year after she finished school and he had finished auror training. For a couple of years Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies until she learned she was pregnant for their first child. Nine months and 26 hours of labor later the doctor exclaimed "Congratulations it's a girl." Harry stared down at the perfect little girl amazed at what he helped create. "Want to hold her dad?" the exhausted Ginny asked "Absolutely" Harry breathed as he was holding hiss he noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. He took his new daughter out to meet the family. The girls surrounded him first cooing at the newborn. "Oh she is so beautiful Harry." They cooed. Molly was the first to hold the newborn, while Harry had his shook and got patted on the back by the men. Harry took a seat next to a nervous looking Ron because Hermione's due date was getting closer. "How did it go mate?" Ron asked. "It was alright just remember to put the numbing charm on your hand before hand." Harry told his best friend. "Harry what is her name?" a very pregnant Hermione asked holding Harry's little girl. "Lilly Molly Potter." He told his other best friend. After everyone had a turn at holding Lilly Harry returned to Ginny's room. "She sure is beautiful isn't she mom?" he said to Ginny. "Yes she is Dad." She replied. A year later they went through the process over again with their first son James Sirius Potter. They also greeted Ron and Hermione children Rose and Hugo Rose is the same age as Lilly and Hugo is the same age as James. Two years they greeted their last child Albus Severus Potter named after the two most bravest headmasters Hogwarts ever had.

I keep on lovin' you...I keep on lovin' you  
Through the I take it backs...I didn't mean it like that  
I'd never hurt yous...Oh, I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you...I keep on lovin' you

When Albus was only two years old the potter family received devastating news Ginny had cancer. She had less than a year to live because the cancer had already started depleting her magical core. So this started the long treatment processes. 6 months later Ginny was on her death bed, with her last breath she said "Harry remember I keep on loving you." Then she passed away. Harry never got remarried for he believed he had found his soul mate though that never stopped him from being depressed for a couple of years after her death.

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry stopped on a picture from their wedding he stroked Ginny cheek as tear splashed down on the page he whispered "I Keep on Loving you, Ginny"

~FIN~


End file.
